There are a number of applications where multiple batteries need to be charged. In most cases, however, only a single battery charger is available. In such cases, the user must individually connect each battery to the charger. There is a need in the art for an easier solution which obviates the need for the user to make the battery connections. Ideally, an interface between a single charger and multiple batteries could be provided which automates the connection and charging actions. The present invention provides such an interface.